


School Uniforms

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Schools - Freeform, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, school girl uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush likes it when Soundwave wears fancy things when they have sex.  So of course, with the both of them as school principals, he wants her to wear her school's uniform for him.





	School Uniforms

 

"You know I'm never going to leave you alone with any of my students after this, don't you?"

 

"Now, now Soundwave," Bombrush raised his hands trying to calm down the other principal who was in his lap, "I'm not that sort of person.  I just like a little roleplaying once in a while."

 

"And you just so happen to be using one of  _my_  school's uniforms for this  _roleplaying_?"

 

"You have to admit, you look good in it."

 

Soundwave refused to answer him.  She had a nice figure and even the normal school uniform looked good on her.

 

But the problem was that this wasn't the normal school uniform.  It was the older one.  The ones that those fools who were running it before she had put in charge.

 

Same colors, same style.  But it was a lot skimpier and much tighter on the body than the other was supposed to be.  And it wasn't about size.  She was wearing a large.  And it was still tight.

 

Sighing, Soundwave rolled her eyes and opened her legs up further to help Bombrush push his raging cock inside her.  "It's still troubling that this outfit made you this hard when I only sat in your lap."

 

"Haha... what can I say?  You have that effect on me." He closed his eyes to relish the warmth as he finally seated himself in her vagina.  "And I can't help myself sometimes.  Not when you're so enticing."

 

"Hmph," It was the only thing she got out before Bombrush started a quick pace.  Damn, he knew.  He knew just where to rub up against her and despite how much she hated his all-knowing attitude, he was good at what he did.  Even if was contradicting that he seemed better at having sex than running a school.

 

"You know what?" Bombrush didn't miss a beat as he continued his rolling hips up into hers, "I think I like this look on you."

 

"As opposed to my normal outfit?"

 

"Oh no, no, no.  I like you in your pantsuits.  So proud and professional and in charge.  I like it.  I like it when a woman can be in control of her life."

 

"How feministic of you."

 

"Why thank you."

 

"Yet you still like the idea of- HAH!" A hard thrust nearly made her jump out of his lap.  It was only because of his hands on her hips that she didn't fall off. "Yet school girl outfits and maid uniforms and cat girl costumes turn you on more?"

 

Bombrush let out a chuckle as he pulled her closer for a kiss.  "Guilty as charged.  I have a weakness for outfits that make you look so delectable."

 

"Of course you do." Soundwave tried to sound angry, but her panting was only making it harder for her to not only sound in charge, but also to concentrate.

 

"But of course."

 

Soundwave couldn't retort.  Not with the pace quickening.  Not with Bombrush sucking at her neck, no doubt leaving a hickey there that she would have to use concealer to cover up.

 

In no time, they had both come, her inner walls coated in their mixed fluids as Bombrush slowly rubbed her back.

 

"That was good.  I should make you wear this more often."

 

Groaning hard, Soundwave didn't have the strength yet to slap him.

 

Maybe later.  After she recovered from her intense orgasm.  The afterglow just felt too good right now.

 

END


End file.
